nidfandomcom-20200213-history
Bellbridge
Bellbridge, otherwise known as The Unconscious Space, is the last dream in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, and is shared by William Taylor and Helen Cartwright. Bellbridge takes place in the dream-version of the town where Will and Helen live in. The city resembles London during the Edwardian era (a la Peter Pan). The first musical theme is Growing Wings, the same theme for Twin Seeds from the original game. Mission Chase Mission Helen/Will get to fly with one another to collect all the keys of the Goodles to break all the locked doors set for NiGHTS. Once Helen and Will have freed NiGHTS from his/her imprisonment, Helen and Will dualize with NiGHTS, creating two NiGHTS', and fight Wizeman. Battle with Wizeman In the battle, Wizeman will fight with the player in 3 ways: 1. Wizeman sends flying meteors at NiGHTS from a distance, Dragon Persona is required. 2. Wizeman sends twirling hurricanes at NiGHTS from a distance, Dolphin Persona is required. 3. Wizeman creates illusionary beings of himself to confuse NiGHTS while sending large rocks hurtling towards him/her at a distance, Rocket Persona is required. Also, when the player finally reaches Wizeman, him/her alone can't break through the invisible wall around Wizeman created by his hands. The player must call Will/Helen dualized as NiGHTS to push together and break the wall to wound Wizeman. It takes 3 times to hit Wizeman to defeat him. Differences in Dreams If the player has chosen Will, then the changes are a little different. When Helen's Red Ideya is stolen, Will flies down and replenishes it with his own. If the player has achieved a C rank or higher on all missions, when they both unlock NiGHTS from imprisonment, Will and Helen are in Reala's grasp, and NiGHTS and Reala battle each other for the second time. Before the battle, Will repeats his/her name sadly. For the battle, Reala creates 5 meteorite holes instead of 3 like the last time. Will is also the only one shown receiving the Yellow Ideya. Quotes - Dad, I... I finally understand... What it means to trust people... And that your friends are the people who trust you back. Dad, I... I want to help save NiGHTS and Helen. So please... Give me the strength to do it! ''(Will at the beginning of Bellbridge) - ''I'm sorry Mum. I think I finally understand. I realized what's most important to me... And I know that there are some things that just can not be replaced. Mum, please... Please give me the courage... To protect what's important... ''(Helen at the beginning of Bellbridge) - ''Dad... I understand, now. I've been so concerned with looking up to you that I didn't look at myself. Well, from now on I will. I know that I can do this on my own. My dreams... Friends that I can trust... Now they're relying on me. And I have to help them! ''(Will at the beginning of Bellbridge after completing the missions with C rank or higher) - ''Mum, I'm sorry... I've... all I've been doing until now was running away from everything. But... I won't run away any more. My dreams... My memories of my mum... Everything that's important to me... I'll protect them all! ''(Helen at the beginning of Bellbridge after completing the missions with C rank or higher) Enemies GoodlePureValley.png | Goodles Reala.jpg | Boss: Reala (secret endings only) Wizeman the Wicked.jpg | Boss: Wizeman the Wicked Appearances Bellbridge's clock tower appeared in both Sonic Riders Zero Gravity in the 90's boulevard circuit and in Sonic Lost World in the icon for the Nightmare Zone in the game's overworld, Bellbridge was also a stage in the 2014 Japanese Arcade fighting game ''Dengeki Bunko: Fighting Climax, the game also featured other SEGA tematic stages, such as Green Hill Zone from the Sonic series, a Valkyria Chronicles stage and a Virtua Fighters stage. Trivia * This level is very much like the Twin Seeds level in NiGHTS into Dreams... * Bellbridge greatly resembles London, the capital of England. Gallery bellbridge4.jpg|Bellbridge Sketch art bellbridge8.PNG|Bellbridge-Night Artwork Bellbridge5.PNG|Bellbridge-Day Artwork Sweet dreams...(2).png|Bellbridge cameo in Sonic Lost World. Category:Dreams Category:Dreams (Journey of Dreams)